Sasuke Uchia
|} Allgemeines http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=1Bearbeiten Sasuke Uchiha (sprich: Saske) ist eines der letzten noch lebenden Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans. Er ist zu Beginn der Naruto-Serie zwölf Jahre alt und Jahrgangsbester der Ninja-Akademie. Er ist unnahbar und meidet intensiven gefühlsmäßigen Kontakt zu anderen. Einzig und allein zu Naruto hat er eine besondere Beziehung: Er ist nämlich sein bester Freund und gleichzeitig sein ärgster Feind, den es zu übertreffen gilt. Sein einziges Ziel ist es, Konoha zu zerstören, um Rache für Itachi und dessen tödlichen Auftrag zu üben. Erscheinung http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=2Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/6/69/Sasukever%C3%A4nderung02.pngSasukes VeränderungenHinzugefügt von Ernie1992 Sasuke hat schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen. Er trägt einen kurzen Pony und zwei lange Strähnen, die sein Gesicht einrahmen. Am Hinterkopf steht ihm sein Haar nach hinten weg ab. Anfangs trägt er ein blaues Oberteil mit hohem Kragen und dem Uchiha-Wappen auf dem Rücken und eine helle Hose. An seinen Unterarmen trägt er helle Stulpen. Sein Konoha-Stirnband trägt er in der Standardvariante direkt auf der Stirn unter seinem Pony. Eine Tasche über dem Gesäß und ein paar Bandagen runden seine Kampfausrüstung ab. Nach dem Einzeltraining mit Kakashi kurz vor der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung hat Sasuke sein dunkelblaues Outfit gegen ein schwarzes eingetauscht. Das Uchiha-Wappen ist noch immer auf den Rücken gestickt, zusätzlich trägt er nun Ellenbogenschützer und eine Shuriken-Tasche. In seiner Zeit bei Orochimaru hat Sasuke seinen kompletten Stil verändert. Er trägt nun ein weißes weites Hemd, das er ständig offen trägt, sodass man seinen nackten Oberkörper sehen kann. Trotzdem ist auch hier das Uchiha-Wappen auf dem Rücken eingestickt. Dazu trägt er eine dunkelbaue weite Hose, die aber an den Schienenbeinen eng anliegt. Darüber trägt er noch einen kurzen, grau-blauen Kampfrock, der um die Hüfte mit einer großen, lilafarbenen Kordel zugebunden ist. Diese ist vorne verknotet und bildet somit keine hochstehende Schleife so wie bei Orochimaru. Hinten in der Kordel steckt die Scheide für sein Kusanagi. Ein Stirnband trägt er nicht. Wenn er kämpft, nimmt er meistens die Arme aus den Ärmeln seines Hemdes, um es nicht zu zerreißen, wenn er sein Juin einsetzt und ihm Flügel wachsen. In Team Hebi ist seine Kleidung grundsätzlich dieselbe geblieben, nur trägt er häufig einen dunkelgrauen Mantel mit hellem Innenfutter darüber. Nach Itachis Tod tauscht er sein offenes Hemd mit einem geschlossenen grauen T-Shirt mit hohem Kragen aus. Über die Handgelenke trägt er schwarze Stulpen. Noch immer ziert das Uchiha-Wappen seinen Rücken. Die Hose ist dieselbe geblieben. In Team Taka trägt er einen Akatsuki-Mantel über seinem Outfit, der aber nicht mit einem hohen Kragen, sondern einer Kapuze ausgestattet ist. Charakter http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=3Bearbeiten :„“Also...? Falls ich zurück komme... Was gibt es dort für mich?“ :— Sasuke zu Gaara auf dessen Aufforderung, aus seiner Hass-erfüllten Welt zurückzukommen“Spoiler [2] Sasuke ist seit Beginn der Serie ein verschlossener Einzelgänger, der es nicht für notwendig sieht, Freunde zu haben. Dies kommt daher, da er im Alter von sieben Jahren mit ansehen musste, wie sein Bruder seinen gesamten Clan ausrottete, und er sich von da an vornahm, seinen Bruder dafür zu töten. So lebte er eine einsame und unerfüllte Kindheit, die nur von diesem Racheplan geprägt war. Als er mit zwölf Jahren zum Genin wurde und ein Mitglied in Team 7 wurde, taute Sasuke durch die Anwesenheit von Naruto, Sakura und Kakashi leicht auf. Er setzte auf Teamwork und begann, wahre Freundschaften zu schließen. Trotzdem war Naruto sein ewiger Rivale, mit dem er sich oft stritt und beide versuchten immer, einander zu übertrumpfen. Doch Sasuke hatte kaum Zeit, ein freundlicher, immer heiterer und lebenslustiger Junge zu werden, denn seinen Racheplan, den er eher als Racheverpflichtung ansah, rückte immer in weitere Ferne. Sogar mit seinem neu erlernte Chidori konnte er seinem Bruder nichts anhaben[3], und als Sasuke dann sogar im ultimativen Vergleich mit Naruto verliert[4], entschließt er sich, Konoha zu verlassen und Orochimarus verlockendem Ruf zu folgen. Dies zeigt, dass für Sasuke die Rache an Itachi einfach vor allem anderen steht, und er zwingend stärker werden muss, selbst wenn das bedeutet, zum Nuke-Nin zu werden. Dafür verlässt Sasuke sogar seinen besten Freund Naruto. Doch auch nachdem er seine Rache bekommen hat, scheint es für Sasuke keinen Ausweg aus dem Teufelskreis der Rache zu geben. Von der Wahrheit hinter Itachis Vorhaben am Boden zerstört, entschließt sich Sasuke, diejenigen auszuschalten, die seinem Bruder diesen verhängnisvollen Auftrag erteilten: Danzou, Koharu Utatane und Homura Mitokado[5]. “Als Gaara ihn beim Treffen der Kage darauf anspricht, dass auch Sasuke es schaffen könnte, aus der Dunkelheit herauszutreten und sich wieder dem Licht zuzuwenden, erwidert dieser, dass er sich schon lange davon abgewendet hätte und sein einziges Ziel in der Dunkelheit liege.“Spoiler Sasukes Kindheit http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=4Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/b/bb/Itachi_Uchiha1.PNGSasukes großer Bruder ItachiHinzugefügt von Johnny182 Sasukes Bruder ist Itachi Uchiha. Dieser war praktisch ein Genie und schloss schon im Alter von sieben Jahren die Ninja-Akademie mit Bestnoten ab. Sasukes Vater zog seinen Bruder jedoch augenscheinlich vor, da dieser, als ältester Sohn, sein Nachfolger werden sollte. Des Weiteren hatte Fugaku sehr hohe Erwartungen an Sasuke, da er annahm, dass er dasselbe Potential hatte, wie sein älterer Bruder. Dies führte dazu, dass Sasuke mit ganzer Kraft versucht hat die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters auf sich zu ziehen, indem er versuchte so perfekt zu werden, wie sein Bruder. Sasuke vergötterte seinen großen Bruder und sah in jeder Hinsicht zu ihm auf. Er bewunderte ihn, wollte von ihm lernen, mit ihm trainieren und ihm immer nacheifern. Doch Itachi verhielt sich äußerst widersprüchlich Sasuke gegenüber: Häufig wies er ihn zurück, wenn Sasuke um eine Trainingsstunde bat. Itachi wimmelte ihn oft ab und vertröstete ihn mit "Nächstes Mal vielleicht." Solche Antworten erschütterten Sasuke zutiefst, sehnte er sich doch nach Liebe und Anerkennung. In anderen Situationen aber ist Itachi der herzensgute große Bruder zu ihm, trägt ihn Huckepack, lacht mit ihm, trainiert ihn; und Sasuke bekam die Liebe, die er wollte. Meistens allerdings nur, um kurz darauf wieder von Itachi enttäuscht zu werden, da er etwas anderes vorhatte... Sasukes Trauma http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=5Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/5/52/Itachit%C3%B6tet_seine_eltern.pngSasuke muss in einem Tsukuyomi alles miterlebenHinzugefügt von Ernie1992http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/a/a6/Sasuke_erweckt_sharingan.pngSasuke erweckt zum ersten Mal sein SharinganHinzugefügt von Ernie1992 Als Sasuke nach einem normalen Schultag in den Wald ging, um mit den Shuriken zu üben, vergaß er während des Trainings die Zeit und kam daher erst spät abends nach Hause. Er rannte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, aber als er in das Uchiha-Viertel kam, wurde er misstrauisch, als er keiner Menschenseele begegnete. Daraufhin beeilte er sich noch mehr, nach Hause zu kommen, da er wissen wollte, wie es seinen Eltern geht. Je länger er jedoch durch das wie ausgestorben daliegende Dorf rannte, desto mehr beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl der Angst. Als er dann vor seinem Haus stand, hörte er Schreie. Seine Vermutungen hatten sich bestätigt. Er fand seine Eltern tot auf dem Boden liegen und wurde dann augenblicklich von Itachi angegriffen und gequält. Sasuke lief panisch vor Itachi weg, wurde jedoch schnell von ihm eingeholt. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seinen Bruder zu fragen, warum er dies getan hatte. Er bekam aber keine Antwort von Itachi darauf, sondern nur soviel: Sasuke solle kämpfen, trainieren, und stärker werden, bis er -genau wie Itachi- das Mangekyou Sharingan erlernt hatte, und dann zu ihm zurückkommen. In der Zwischenzeit sollte Sasuke ihn hassen und verachten. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt will Sasuke nur noch stark genug werden, um Rache zu üben und seinen Bruder zu töten. Ausbildung zum Shinobi http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=6Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/7/7c/SasukeGenin01.pngSasuke als GeninHinzugefügt von Johnny182 "Mein Name ist Sasuke Uchiha. Ich mag vieles nicht und es gibt nichts Spezielles, das ich mag. Ich habe keinen Traum für die Zukunft, sondern einen Plan, und den werde ich auch umsetzen. Ich werde meinen Clan wieder zusammenführen. Und mich an einer ganz bestimmten Person rächen!" — Sasuke zu Kakashi während ihrer Vorstellung[6] Sasuke war bereits von Anfang an ein Musterschüler, der immer gute Noten erhielt. Es mangelte jedoch an seinem Teamgeist, da er ein totaler Einzelgänger war und immer lieber allein war. Durch die frühe Konfrontation mit dem Ereignis der brutalen Ausrottung seines Clans war Sasuke schon mit seinen zwölf Jahren kaltblütig auf die Ermordung seines Bruders fixiert. Ausbildung durch Kakashi http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=7Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/f/fe/Team7-3.jpgTeam 7: Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura und SasukeHinzugefügt von Johnny182 Sasuke wurde zusammen mit Naruto und Sakura von Kakashi Hatake ausgebildet. Bei Kakashis spezieller Glöckchen-Prüfung versuchte Sasuke auf eigene Faust, die Aufgabe zu erledigen, was dazu führte, dass Kakashi den dreien eine neue Aufgabe gab: Während Naruto als Strafe an einen Baumstamm gefesselt wurde, durften Sakura und Sasuke etwas essen. Naruto etwas abzugeben würde einer sofortigen Disqualifizierung gleichkommen, so Kakashi. Sasuke erkannte aber, dass sie Kakashi nie die Glöckchen abnehmen können würden, wenn Naruto nicht satt in den Kampf starten könnte, weswegen er ihm trotz der Anordnung etwas abgab[7]. Genau diese Lektion wollte Kakashi die drei lernen lassen: Teamwork ist das wichtigste, und manchmal muss man sich einer direkten Anordnung widersetzen, um die Mission erfolgreich abzuschließen. Später, kurz vor dem Finale der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung wurde Sasuke privat von Kakashi trainiert, der ihm das Chidori beibrachte und ihn auf Schnelligkeit trainierte. Ausbildung durch Orochimaru http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=8Bearbeiten Nachdem Sasuke Konoha verlassen hatte, da er in diesem Dorf nicht seinem Ziel näher kommen würde, Itachi zu besiegen, ging er zu Orochimaru, um sich von ihm ausbilden zu lassen. Was genau Orochimaru ihm beibrachte, und wie er ihn trainierte, ist allerdings nicht bekannt. Orochimaru ließ Sasuke jedenfalls einen Vertrag mit den Schlangen abschließen, sodass Sasuke auch einige der Schlangen-Fähigkeiten erlernte, so zum Beispiel das Jagei Jubaku oder die Wiedergeburts-Technik. Sasuke entwickelte in seiner Zeit bei Orochimaru einige Variationen seines Chidori. Eigenes Training http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=9Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/a/a1/Sasuke-Mangekyou.jpgSasuke lernt, mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan umzugehenHinzugefügt von Ernie1992“Nachdem er seinen Bruder Itachi getötet hatte, muss sich Sasuke ein paar Techniken selbst beigebracht haben, die er nur mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan anwenden kann. Welche Trainingsmethoden er angewendet hat, um das Amaterasu, das Tsukuyomi und das Susano'o zu erlernen, sind nicht bekannt. Rein theoretisch könnte es aber auch sein, dass Tobi ihm etwas davon beigebracht hat. Auch entdeckt er ein neues Element in sich, das Enton, und besitzt außerdem eine neue Beschwörung, einen Falken.“Spoiler Sasukes Missionen http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=10Bearbeiten Auftrag im Wellen-Reich http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=11Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/c/c6/Sasukenarutovshaku6.pngSasukes Sharingan aktiviert sichHinzugefügt von Ernie1992 Sasukes erste Mission besteht darin, den Brückenbauer Tazuna auf seinem Weg nach Hause zu beschützen. Als sie das Dorf verlassen, werden sie von zwei Shinobi angegriffen, die aus dem Wellenreich stammen. Naruto kann sich während des Angriffs vor Angst nicht bewegen und wird so von den Angreifern verletzt. Sasuke aber kann die Shinobi mit Leichtigkeit abwehren, während Kakashi sie danach zur Strecke bringt. In der ersten Konfrontation mit dem Nuke-Nin Zabuza Momochi sammelt Sasuke erste Teamwork-Erfahrungen mit Naruto, mit denen sie ihren Sensei Kakashi aus einer höchst gefährlichen Lage retten können. Später, im Kampf gegen Haku, aktiviert sich Sasukes Sharingan[8]. Damit gelingt es ihm, Hakus Bewegungen zu durchschauen und so den ohnmächtigen Naruto zu beschützen, womit beide einen wichtigen Teil dazu beitragen, Haku und Zabuza zu vernichten. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=12Bearbeiten Den schriftlichen Test besteht Sasuke, indem er per Sharingan von Sakura abschreibt[9]. http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/1/16/Sasukemal.pngDas Mal des FluchesHinzugefügt von Ernie1992 Bei der zweiten Prüfung im Wald des Todes wird Sasuke von dem als Kusa-Nin verkleideten Orochimaru angegriffen und mit dem Mal des Fluches infiziert[10]. Nachdem die Kräfte ihn das erste Mal übermannen und er brutal und unkontrolliert wird, versucht er die Kräfte vom Mal des Fluches zu unterdrücken und sich dagegen zu wehren. Bei dem Auswahl-Turnier muss Sasuke gegen Yoroi kämpfen, den er durch sein von Lee kopiertes Konoha Kage Buyou, sein Shishi Rendan, besiegt. Nach dem Kampf wird das Mal durch Kakashi versiegelt. http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/3/35/Sasukevsgaara1.pngDer Kampf gegen GaaraHinzugefügt von Ernie1992 In der dritten Prüfung, dem finalen Turnier, wird Sasuke gegen Gaara ausgelost. Er muss Gaara im Laufe des Kampfes hinaus aus der Arena verfolgen, der mit Temari und Kankuro geflohen war. Unterwegs stellen sich ihm Temari, die er einfach (Sasuke vs Temari) besiegen konnte, und Kankuro in den Weg. Als Sasuke Gaara eingeholt, verwandelt sich Gaara allmählich in Shukaku. Als Sasuke sein Chidori zum dritten Mal anwenden will, aktiviert sich sein Juin und bereitet ihm höllische Schmerzen, woraufhin er zusammenbricht und von Naruto gerettet werden muss. Am Ende kann Naruto Gaara besiegen, indem er Gamabunta mit dem Kuchiyose no Jutsu beschwört. Sasuke ist über die Fortschritte von Naruto schwer beeindruckt, ist aber auch eifersüchtig darauf, dass Naruto stärker geworden ist. Dies ist der Schlüsselmoment, in dem Sasuke einsieht, dass er zu schwach ist und nicht schnell genug vorankommt. Sasuke verlässt das Dorf http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=13Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/1/11/Narutovssasuke01.pngSasuke will es wissenHinzugefügt von Ernie1992 Nach dem Kampf gegen Gaara bzw. Shukaku wird Sasuke immer klarer, dass er nicht vorankommt, ist es doch sein Ziel, seinen Bruder Itachi aus Rache zu töten. Selbst Naruto scheint stärker als er. Deshalb fordert Sasuke diesen zu einem 1-gegen-1-Kampf auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses heraus. Hitzköpfig wie Naruto nunmal ist, nimmt dieser den Kampf an und es läuft darauf hinaus, dass Sasuke und Naruto mit einem Chidori bzw. Rasengan aufeinander zu stürmen: absolut unverantwortlich und unbedacht. Sakura bekommt dies mit, will es verhindern, letztendlich stoppt aber deren gemeinsamer Sensei Kakashi diese Auseinandersetzung. Sasuke erkennt, dass selbst bei diesem direkten Vergleich Naruto gewonnen hätte, da dessen Rasengan viel stärker ist und es viel mehr Schaden anrichtet[4]. http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/1/1b/Sasukevssoundfour4.pngDie Verlockung der Oto-NinsHinzugefügt von Ernie1992 Nach diesem Ereignis kommt der große Wendepunkt in der Freundschaft zwischen Naruto und Sasuke, der sich wohl bis zum Ende des gesamten Naruto-Epos' hinauszögern wird: Nach dem Kampf auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses kommen vier Shinobi aus Otogakure nach Konohagakure. Sie sollen Sasuke zu Orochimaru bringen. Doch auch Sasuke selber erkennt, dass Orochimaru ihn mehr lehren könnte. Deshalb lässt er sich von den vier Oto-Nins überreden und nimmt die "Droge" von ihnen ein. Sie bewirkt, dass der Anwender auf die 2. Stufe kommt. Dieser Zustand verändert nicht nur das Äußere des Shinobi völlig, sondern verleiht im auch eine ungeheure Kraft. Um nicht von dieser Kraft zerrissen zu werden, muss Sasuke in einer Siegelbox geschützt werden. Als Sasuke wieder zu sich kommt, klettert er aus der Box und merkt, dass irgendetwas anders ist. Er will unbedingt zu Orochimaru. Als Sasuke losrennt, folgt ihm Naruto, und der große Kampf zwischen ihnen bricht aus... Der Kampf gegen Naruto http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=14Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/0/01/Narutovssasuke11.pngNaruto würde ihm sogar alle Knochen brechen, um ihn wieder zurückbringen zu könnenHinzugefügt von Ernie1992 Naruto will Sasuke während des Kampfes davon überzeugen, wieder mit ihm nach Konohagakure zurückzukehren. Da Sasuke zu einer Art Bruder für Naruto geworden war, konnte er nicht zulassen, dass Orochimaru ihre Bindung zerstörte und Sasuke für seine Zwecke missbraucht. Dieser Kampf findet im legendären Tal des Endes statt, in dem auch schon der 1. Hokage und Madara Uchiha gekämpft haben. Naruto versteht während des gesamten Kampfes nicht, dass es Sasuke nicht darum geht, sein Heimatdorf und seine Freunde zu verlassen, sondern dass Sasuke einfach stärker werden muss, um sein Lebensziel zu erreichen: seinen älteren Bruder Itachi zu töten, da dieser früher den gesamten Uchiha-Clan ermordert hatte, bis auf ihn selbst. Sasuke hat bereits das Chidori von Kakashi gelernt, aber darüber hinaus gibt es keinen Shinobi in Konoha mehr, der ihm mehr beibringen kann. Naruto lernt vom Sannin Jiraiya, Sakura lernt von der zweiten Sannin Tsunade, und so reiht auch Sasuke sich in diese Linie ein: er will vom dritten Sannin Orochimaru lernen. Nicht zuletzt weil Orochimaru Sasuke mit dem Mal des Fluches infiziert hat und nur er ihm sagen kann, wie er es einsetzen kann. Nur deshalb entschließt Sasuke sich, zu gehen, und bringt es auch übers Herz, Konoha und Naruto den Rücken zu kehren, da ihm die Rache an Itachi einfach wichtiger ist. http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/2/2f/Narutovssasuke22.pngSasuke verlässt NarutoHinzugefügt von Ernie1992 Naruto entwickelt während des Kampfes erstmals seinen ersten Kyuubi-Schwanz, während Sasuke die durch Orochimarus Fluch gewonnen Kräfte freisetzt. Das Duell eskaliert in einem Chidori vs Rasengan[11], bei dem zwei gleichstarke Gegner aufeinander treffen. Naruto kann zwar Sasukes Stirnband einen Kratzer zufügen, bekommt daraufhin allerdings das Chidori von Sasuke ab und wird bewusstlos. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt entschließt sich Sasuke auch, dem Weg seines Bruders nicht zu folgen und lässt Naruto daher am Leben (siehe Mangekyou Sharingan). Das Einzige, was Naruto von Sasuke blieb, ist das zerkratzte Stirnband von Sasuke. Dies ist wohl mit Absicht eine Anspielung darauf, dass alle Akatsuki-Mitglieder ebenfalls ihr Heimat-Stirnband tragen, allerdings mit einem horizontalen Kratzer quer durch das Heimat-Symbol darauf, genau wie bei Sasuke. Sasuke verlässt nach dem Kampf das Tal des Endes in Richtung Orochimaru. Dieser bildet ihn dann aus. Wiedersehen mit Naruto und Sakura http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=15Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/2/26/Sasukeshippuuden.pngSasuke in Naruto ShippudenHinzugefügt von Johnny182 "Augen mit unglaublicher Kraft und Chakra, dunkler als meins... Genau wie Madara Uchiha." — Kyuubi zu Sasuke im Inneren von Naruto In Shippuuden sind Naruto und Sakura endlich in der Lage, Sasuke aufzuspüren, jedoch nicht, ihn nach Konoha zu bringen, da Sasuke zusammen mit Orochimaru und Kabuto flieht. Jedoch erklärt Sasuke Naruto bei diesem kurzen Wiedersehen, warum er ihn damals nicht getötet hat. Es lag nicht daran, dass Sasuke dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, sondern dass er nicht auf jene Weise Kraft sammeln wollte, wie Itachi von ihm verlangt hatte. Damit meint Sasuke das Erlernen des Mangekyou Sharingan, das erfordert, dass man seinen besten Freund tötet. Sieg über Orochimaru http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=16Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/7/76/Sasuke_vs_orochimaru_02.pngSasuke attackiert OrochimaruHinzugefügt von Johnny182 Später will Orochimaru Sasukes Körper übernehmen, doch gelingt es diesem, das Jutsu von Orochimaru mit seinem Sharingan zu kopieren. Bei diesem Jutsu werden Anwender und Opfer in eine andere Dimension geschickt, und dort beginnt dann der Anwender, sein Opfer mit Schlangen aufzufressen, um so dessen Körper zu übernehmen. Durch das Kopieren des Jutsus ist Sasuke in der Lage, Orochimaru aufzufressen, und danach die ganze Dimension. So hält er Orochimaru in dieser Dimension in seinem Körper fest. Jagd nach Itachi http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=17Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/9/9a/TeamHebi01.pngSuigetsu, Sasuke, Juugo und KarinHinzugefügt von Johnny182 Nach diesem Kampf beginnt Sasuke seinen finalen Plan, Itachi umzubringen, damit, sich ein Team aufzubauen. Hierzu sucht er sich drei in Orochimarus Gefangenschaft lebende Shinobi aus. Diese sind: Suigetsu, ein Schüler von Zabuza Momochi, der auch dessen Schwert benutzt; Karin, die in der Lage ist, Menschen anhand ihres Chakras zu erkennen und zu sagen, wo sie sich aufhalten; und Juugo, der der Ursprung des Mal des Fluches ist. Kampf gegen Deidara http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=18Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/a/a8/SasukevsDeidara-10.pngDeidara hält Sasuke aufHinzugefügt von Ernie1992 Auf Sasukes Suche nach Itachi findet Deidara Sasuke und will ihn töten, da Akatsuki nicht will, dass Sasuke in die Nähe von Itachi kommt. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Deidara und Sasuke. Der Kampf sieht auf den ersten Blick schlecht für Sasuke aus, doch dann wendet sich das Blatt, weil Sasuke den Kampf gut vorausgeplant hat... Als Deidara klar wird, dass er Sasuke nicht besiegen kann, will er sich selber und mit ihm Sasuke in die Luft sprengen. Sasuke entkommt knapp der Explosion, indem er im Maul der Schlange Manda in das Reich der Schlangen flieht, während sich die Explosion ausbreitet. Trotzdem ist er erheblich geschwächt. Nachdem er sich durch die durch Orochimarus absorbierten Regenerationsfähigkeiten ziemlich schnell erholt hatte, macht er sich wieder auf, um Itachi zu finden. Der langersehnte Kampf http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=19Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/d/de/Ita-vs-Sas-15.jpgSasukes SiegHinzugefügt von Johnny182 Schließlich gelingt es Sasuke mit seinem Team, Itachis Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Auf Wunsch von Itachis Partner Kisame sollen die anderen sich von den Brüdern fernhalten, worauf Sasuke derselben Meinung ist. Er macht sich auf dem Weg zum geheimen Versteck des Uchiha-Clans, wo Itachi schon wartet. Bevor der Kampf beginnt, erzählt Itachi Sasuke das Geheimnis des Mangekyou Sharingan. Darauf folgt ein Kampf, der mit Gen-Jutsus ausgefochten wird. Obwohl Itachi eines seiner stärksten Jutsu, Tsukuyomi, benutzt, gelingt es Sasuke, die Illusion zu brechen und so einen kleinen Vorteil zu gewinnen. Weiterhin manifestiert sich zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt Orochimaru in ihm, den er in sich einverleibt hatte. Nachdem Orochimaru entfliehen konnte, benutzt Itachi das Schwert von Totsuka, das Orochimaru sein ganzes leben lang gesucht hatte, gegen ihn. Als Orochimaru von dem Schwert getroffen wird, wird er praktisch aufgelöst. So verliert Sasuke auch sein Mal des Fluches. Der Kampf wird fortgesetzt, und nachdem Itachi seine zwei anderen stärksten Jutsus Susano'o und Amaterasu eingesetzt hat, gewinnt Sasuke dennoch, da Itachi erstaunlicherweise kurz vor seinem Sieg tot umfällt: Itachi war kurz davor, Sasuke dessen Augen herauszureißen, da er so ein permanentes Mangekyou Sharingan hätte haben können. Kurz bevor er dies aber tut, schnippt er Sasuke aber an die Stirn, so wie er es früher immer getan hatte, lächtelt seinen kleinen Bruder an und sagt "Tut mir leid, Sasuke. Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben." und fällt darauf tot um. Mit dieser Geste hat Itachi ohne Sasukes Wissen seine gesamten Dou-Jutsus auf Sasuke übertragen. Aufdeckung der Wahrheit über seinen Bruder http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=20Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/a/ae/Br%C3%BCderf%C3%BCrimmer.pngDie zwei BrüderHinzugefügt von Johnny182 Nach dem Kampf wird Sasuke ohnmächtig. Tobi von Akatsuki nimmt ihn mit und später wacht er bei ihm auf. Tobi erzählt ihm, er sei Madara Uchiha und verrät Sasuke ebenfalls, dass Itachi sein Leben opferte, um Sasuke vor ihm, Madara Uchiha, zu schützen. Deshalb gab er ihm auch das Mangekyou Sharingan. Nachdem ihm Madara Uchiha die wahre Geschichte über Itachis Leben erzählte, erlangte Sasuke ebenfalls das Mangekyou Sharingan[1]. Sasuke hätte diese Wahrheit über Itachi nie erfahren sollen, spielte Itachi doch den abtrünnigen, mordenden Uchiha, nur um letztendlich von Sasuke getötet zu werden, um die Ehre des Uchiha-Clans wiederherzustellen. Die Wahrheit aber bestürzt Sasuke zutiefst, und endlich hat er Gewissheit über die echte Seite von Itachi: der liebende Bruder, der ihn früher Huckepack getragen, mit ihm gelacht und ihn trainiert hat. Die andere Seite hatte Itachi immer nur gespielt, um Sasukes Hass auf ihn zu wecken. Sasuke erinnert sich in diesem Zuge auch daran, dass Itachi damals geweint hatte, als dieser vor Sasuke nach der Ermordung des gesamten Uchiha-Clans weggerannt war.[12] Sasukes neues Ziel: Konoha http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=21Bearbeiten Sein hauptsächliches Ziel in Konoha ist es, die drei Ältesten Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane und Danzou umzubringen[5], da diese seinem Bruder Itachi den Auftrag zur Ermordung seines gesamten Clans gaben. Er hat es nicht auf die anderen Dorfbewohner von Konoha abgesehen. Tobi meint aber, dass die Dorfbewohner sie auf jeden Fall beschützen würden und somit das Vorhaben, mehrere Leute zu töten, nicht vermeidbar wäre. Team Taka und Akatsuki arbeiten von nun an zusammen und Team Taka hat eine neue Bekleidung. Sie tragen nun auch die Akatsuki-Umhänge, die aber zusätzlich eine Kapuze haben. Wie sich jedoch später in einer Rückblende herausstellt, verfolgt Sasuke nun doch das Ziel der vollständigen Zerstörung Konohas. Dies kommt daher, dass er nun im Glauben ist, dass Konoha sein Leben zerstört hat... Kampf gegen den Achtschwänzigen http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=22Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/8/84/HachibiKomplett.pngDer achtschwänzige zeigt sichHinzugefügt von Johnny182 Doch bevor der Angriff auf Konoha stattfinden kann, muss Team Taka noch den achtschwänzigen Bijuu für Akatsuki fangen. Sasuke und sein Team schaffen es nicht, den Achtschwänzigen lebend zu kriegen, da er zu stark war, um ihn so zu Pain zu bringen. Das Team steht kurz davor, besiegt zu werden. Da fällt Sasuke die alte Zeit mit seinem Team 7 wieder ein, weshalb ihm bewusst wird, dass ihm sein Team und seine Freunde wichtig sind, aktiviert sein Mangekyou Sharingan und setzt Amaterasu ein: Er trifft den Achtschwänzigen mit einem Volltreffer. Später jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass Killerbee, welcher den Achtschwänzigen in sich trägt, die Attacke durch ein Jutsu des Tausches überlebt hatte. Kurz nach dem Kampf verschwimmt Sasukes Sicht kurz, was offenbar bedeutet, dass das Mangekyou Sharingan beginnt, auch seine Sehkraft zu schädigen. Das Treffen der Kage http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=23Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/c/c5/Sasuke_vs_Raikage.pngSasukes harter Kampf gegen den RaikageHinzugefügt von Johnny182 Danach macht sich Sasuke mit seinem Team auf nach Konoha, um sein nächstes Ziel anzugehen. Unterwegs fangen Tobi und Zetsu ihn aber ab, und Tobi berichtet ihm, dass sie Killerbee gar nicht wirklich getötet haben. Beide erzählen, dass Danzou der neue Hokage geworden ist, und momentan auf dem Weg ins Eisen-Reich zum Treffen der Kage ist. Eine Hälfte von Zetsu geht mit Team Taka ins Eisen-Reich, um dort Danzou zu identifizieren. Sasuke und sein Team schleichen sich ein und beobachten das Krisentreffen. http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/f/f4/Tobi_003.pngTobi kommt zur Rettung(?)Hinzugefügt von Ernie1992Nachdem Zetsu dann im Auftrag von Tobi hinterhältigerweise ausplaudert, dass Sasuke ebenfalls anwesend ist, bricht der Raikage auf, um Sasuke den Garaus zu machen. Ein großer, harter und langer Kampf bricht aus, in dem Sasuke sein Mangekyou Sharingan sehr häufig einsetzen muss, um gegen den Raikage anzukommen. “Als sich dann auch noch Gaara mit Temari und Kankuro als Gegner herausstellen, muss Sasuke alle Register ziehen und Susano'o rufen. Doch auch das ermöglicht ihm nicht, sich endlich an Danzou zu rächen, denn dieser ist schon längst geflohen, und es stellt sich ihm der nächste Kage, der Mizukage, in den Weg. Wieder muss er sein Mangekyou Sharingan strapazieren, doch wird er von Zetsu gerettet. Diese Rettung hält aber nicht für lange, da Sasuke kurz darauf von einem Jutsu des Tsuchikage attackiert wird, das ihn laut Karin getötet hat. Kurze Zeit danach aber schickt Tobi ihn und Karin in eine unbekannte Dimension, mit dem Auftrag, Sasuke zu heilen.“Spoiler Jagd auf Danzou http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=24Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/7/7a/SasukeSusannoo02.pngSasukes neues Susano'oHinzugefügt von Ernie1992“Nachdem Karin Sasuke in Tobis seltsamer schwarzer Blockwelt geheilt hat, lässt dieser beide wieder hinaus, nachdem er Danzous Begleiter Fu Yamanaka und Torune Aburame beseitigt hat. Sasuke geht sofort auf Danzou los und fragt ihn, ob Danzou damals wirklich Itachi angeordnet habe, den gesamten Uchiha-Clan auszurotten. Danzou bejaht dies, und damit ist Sasukes Ziel klar: Danzou muss sterben. Im Kampf hat Sasuke mit Danzous Izanagi zu kämpfen, das ihn zehn eigentlich sichere Tode durch zehn implantierte Sharingan-Augen überstehen lässt. Nachdem Karin Sasuke diese Wirkungsweise erklärt hat, lässt er nicht locker und treibt Danzou in die Enge, um jedes der Sharingan-Augen auf dessen modifiziertem Arm auf ewig zu schließen. Im Laufe des Kampfes entfesselt Sasuke sein vollendetes Susano'o, was nun genau wie das Itachis eine Muskel- und eine Hautschicht hat, womit dessen Defensive nochmals um einiges gestiegen ist. Ein Pfeil und ein Bogen mit Schild sind Susano'os Waffen. Ein Tsukuyomi, in dem das Antlitz Itachis Danzou heimsuchen und mit einem Amaterasu verbrennen sollte, hatte keine Wirkung auf Danzou. Nachdem der Kampf zugunsten von Sasuke entschieden scheint und er von Karin geheilt wurde, nimmt Danzou sie als Geisel und benutzt sie als Schutztschild gegen Sasuke. Dieser jedoch durchbohrt ohne großes Zögern Danzou und damit auch Karin mit seinem Chidori Eisou. Kurz zuvor sagte er allerdings zu Karin, dass sie sich nicht bewegen solle. Danzou ist durch den Treffer tödlich verletzt und humpelt von Sasuke davon. Als sich Tobi ihm entgegenstellt, wendet er Ura Shishou Fuuin Jutsu an, um Tobi und Sasuke mit sich in den Tod zu reißen. Beide können aber ausweichen. Somit ist Sasuke der klare Sieger. Tobi verschwindet nach dem Kampf mit Danzous Leichnam.“Spoiler Das Wiedersehen von Team 7http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=25Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/6/6e/Sasuke-bring-them-back.pngWut über die verlorene FamilieHinzugefügt von Johnny182“Nach dem Kampf folgt Sasuke Tobis Rat, Karin endgültig zu töten, solle sie keinen Nutzen mehr für ihn haben. In letzter Sekunde wird er aber von Sakura unterbrochen, die ihn endlich erreicht hat und sich auf seine Seite stellen will. Sasuke fordert als Beweis dafür, dass Sakura es ernst meint, dass sie Karin umbringt. Doch noch bevor Sakura dazu kommt, wird sie hinterrücks von Sasuke mit einem Chidori angegriffen. Allerdings wird Sasukes Angriff in letzter Sekunde von Kakashi abgewehrt, der gerade noch rechtzeitig eintrifft. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung machen sich beide bereit zum Kampf. http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/a/a4/Sasuke-sichtverlust.pngSasuke verliert seine SehkraftHinzugefügt von Johnny182Nachdem Sasuke Kakashi mit Pfeilen Susano'os angreift, erreicht es kurzzeitig dieselbe Entwicklung wie Itachis Susano'o, verschwindet kurz darauf aber gänzlich, da Sasukes Sehkraftverlust nun einsetzt: Er kann sein Mangekyou Sharingan nicht länger aufrecht erhalten. Diesen Moment nutzt Sakura, um Sasuke rücklings mit einem vergifteten Kunai zu erstechen, ihr wiederholtes Zögern lässt Sasuke aber genug Zeit, zu reagieren, und er will sie seinerseits erstechen. Im letzten Moment rettet Naruto sie. Nachdem Sasuke und Naruto während eines erneuten "Chidori vs Rasengan" in ihrem Unterbewusstsein miteinander sprechen, hat Naruto nun angeblich herausgefunden, was die Bestimmung der beiden ist. Er sagt, dass er Sasukes Handeln, seine Wut und seine Trauer verstehen würde, und dass er seinen ganzen Hass an ihm auslassen soll, da er Konoha vor ihm beschützen möchte. Allerdings geht Naruto davon aus, dass sie beide in diesem Kampf sterben würden. Sasuke versteht nicht, warum Naruto sich solche Sorgen um ihn macht, worauf Naruto ihm sagt, dass er sein Freund sei. Sasuke ist davon geschockt, fängt sich aber schnell wieder und will mit Tobi in ihr Versteck zurückkehren. Dort sagt er ihm, dass er Itachis Augen so schnell wie möglich transplantiert haben will, um Naruto und alles, wofür er steht, mit seiner vollen Macht zu zerschmettern.“Spoiler Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten http://de.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=26Bearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/e/ed/Chidori_eisou.pngSasukes Chidori EisouHinzugefügt von Ernie1992 http://images.wikia.com/denaruto3/de/images/1/10/EntonKaguTsuchi02.pngDas Element EntonHinzugefügt von Ernie1992Sasuke ist in vielen Gebieten des Kampfes und der Shinobi-Künste versiert. Er ist gut in Tai-Jutsus, Nin-Jutsus, und mit der Erlernung des Tsukuyomi hat er auch das stärkste Gen-Jutsu in seinem Repertoire. Mit dem von Kakashi erlernten Chidori ist Sasuke eher auf den Nahkampf ausgelegt. Mit seinem Sharingan ist er ein Gegner, der einen schnell durchschauen und analysieren kann. So konnte er zum Beispiel im Kampf gegen Deidara mit seinem Sharingan aus Deidaras Fingerzeichen ablesen, dass dessen Element Doton ist, und er ihm so mit seinem Raiton überlegen ist. Mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan erlernt Sasuke weitere überaus starke Jutsus und entdeckt ein neues Element, das Enton, in sich, mit dem er die Flammen des Amaterasu unter anderem auch zum Schutz nutzen kann. Des Weiteren arbeitet Sasuke häufig mit Kunais und anderen filigranen Waffen, und er beherrscht einige Jutsus, die speziell auf die Anwendung dieser Waffen ausgelegt sind. Dazu gehören zum Beispiel das Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, das Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi, das Ayatsuito no Jutsu, das Soushuriken no Jutsu und das Kuchiyose: Raikou Kenka. Sasuke trägt immer sein Katana bei sich, auf dem auch einige seiner Chidori-Variationen basieren. Dies macht seinen Kampfstil zu einem sehr edlem und erhabenem Stil, der im Kontrast zu Narutos Kampfstil steht, welcher eher plump und bodenständiger (dadurch aber nicht zwingend schlechter) ist.